


Not So Surreptitious

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://winter-elf.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://winter-elf.livejournal.com/"><b>winter_elf</b></a> who wanted <i>a silly McKay/Sheppard Aliens make them do it fic :O which isn't really all that bad or hard or strange... but it opens up the door to feelings/wants/desires</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen and remolded from a panic at the disco song called There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet. (gah what a mouthful)

As missions generally went, this one was a success. The only snag was the Perfeti had wanted proof that the ‘Lantians had loyalty as a characteristic. This wasn’t a problem, until the team found out that the symbol for loyalty is the meeting of the mouths of the leaders of Atlantis.

“But since your leader is not present, we will accept this symbol from the two highest ranks present.”

John sighed. And why had they told the Perfeti this rankings again? Oh yeah, because they’d asked.

He didn’t mind, not really. He’d kissed Teyla a few times before, and Ronon once before, for negotiatorey purposes and that was fine because apparently, in the eyes of the powers that be, they didn’t count.

So he knew it was only a matter of time before he’d have to kiss Rodney.

What he hadn’t count on was Rodney’s lips being so soft, or Rodney being so gentle, or his own tongue being so traitorous and exploring Rodney’s mouth without his permission. He certainly didn’t expect to enjoy it.

When they broke apart, John could feel himself blushing. He couldn’t even look Rodney in the eye. What if he was mad? The Perfeti had only said lips; the whole tongue thing was not necessary.

The leader was talking again, pulling him out of his thoughts, and before he knew it they were back home. He still could not look Rodney in the eye, so after the debriefing, he escaped to his quarters, muttering something about a shower. He needed one; a nice, long, cold shower.

Things hadn’t gone like this with the others. With Teyla he’d been gracious and tried to apologize the first time. She had accepted and said “we must undergo terrible actions for our city” in such stony tones that he’d missed the laughter in her eyes, and he’d tried to explain that it wasn’t really that terrible without sounding like a sleaze and Teyla had grinned and they’d both laughed and it was alright after that.

Ronon had just said “don’t mention it” when they got back to Atlantis after their encounter, and so John didn’t.

But this was _Rodney_ , and he wasn’t sure how Rodney was different then Teyla or Ronon, he just was.

So, in true Sheppard fashion, he tried to ignore it.

That worked for a whole week. Things went on like normal, John had a couple of inappropriate thoughts but he managed to repress them. Then he got caught staring at Rodney’s lips.

“John?” the voice seemed to come from far away, “John? You’re not even listening to me. Fine, if this isn’t important-”

“No!” John managed, “no it is, I’m just... tired.”

Rodney narrowed his eye but continued and John did his best to not stare at one point on Rodney’s face for too long but that just made him dizzy.

“Actually,” John interrupted and Rodney rolled his eyes, “I am really tired, can this wait for tomorrow?”

Rodney sagged. “Yes, it can.”

Things deteriorated after that. That same conversation, or a variation of it, happened a few more times. John got distracted by Rodney’s eyes, or hands, Rodney asked if he was listening, John would assure him that he was, and then he’d make an excuse to leave because he couldn’t keep his eyes away.

He started to avoid Rodney, just so that it wouldn’t happen again, but that didn’t work either because Rodney cornered him in the locker room after another mission.

“What did I do?” Rodney asked him.

“What?” John asked, truly confused for a moment.

“You’re avoiding me,” Rodney said, “tell me what I did, so I can apologise already and we can get back to normal.”

“I’m not avoiding you,” John lied, trying to walk away.

“Yes you are, see your doing it again!” Rodney almost yelled.

“Rodney,” John tried again, “you didn’t do anything.”

“So you’re avoiding me for no reason?”

“No!”

“So there’s a reason,” Rodney said quickly, before John could continue, “what is it?”

John opened his mouth then closed it again. “I can’t tell you.”

“Rodney rolled his eyes, raised his hands and was about to walk out.

“I like you!” John said, not sure what made him do it. He hadn’t meant to say it, he just didn’t want Rodney to leave angry.

“What?” Rodney asked, turning around, his turn to be confused.

“That mission, with the Perfeti,” John explained, “the kiss, it messed with my head, and I’m sorry I let it interfere with our relationship. It’ll go away soon, I hope, and we can forget about the whole mess.”

“I- you- I- and you!” Rodney floundered, “why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

“’cause I knew you’d react like this.”

“You think I’m- oh for crying out loud,” then he grabbed John’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

John wasn’t sure how long they stood there, Rodney was very talented with his mouth, but they didn’t hear the door open till there was a surprised “Oh! Sorry! I’ll just-” and they caught a glimpse of major Lorne’s back as he left again.

They looked at each other for a moment; John was torn between staying here and going after him, but Rodney waved him out. “Go, explain, threaten, we’ll finish later, just go!”

So John went. He caught up with Lorne at the end of the corridor, which was still thankfully empty.

“Major,” John started, not even sure what he was going to say, but Lorne stopped him with a shake of his head.

“No, I’m not going to ask, and you’re not going to tell me.”

And John only then realised how hard his heart was beating.

He nodded. “Good, and you’re not-“

“Going to tell anyone? No, I’m- your secret is safe with me.”

John smiled. “Good, good.”

They grinned at each other for a second, then realised what they were doing and both became very interested in the floor.

“Right, I’ll just-” Lorne said, and pointed down the corridor.

“Yeah, I have to-” John said, pointing back to the locker rooms, and they went their separate ways.

Rodney was pacing when John got back.

“Did you sort it out?” he asked

“Yeah, he’s not going to tell anyone.”

“Oh my god, you didn’t _actually_ threaten him did you?”

John laughed. “No, he was pretty cool about it”

Rodney nodded then moved closer to John. “So do you want to go finish what we were doing somewhere more... private?”

And Johns grin only got wider.

The end.


End file.
